


you're such a pretty thing when you're done up properly

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Series: Four-Color Love (A Comic Book Romance) [12]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>afullmargin asked: Stuart/Raj, watching Star Trek. I kind of missed the ‘watching’ part, my bad. Fill for the 2013 Kink Bingo square 'dressup'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're such a pretty thing when you're done up properly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afullmargin (anemptymargin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts).



> The Big Bang Theory characters 100% belong to me and I am making squillions off this whole fic-writing enterprise. I get a thousand dollars for every hit. Bazinga. Just checking to see if anyone reads these things.

The night they start watching  _Star Trek_  Raj comes out of the bedroom in a dress and Stuart chokes on his Coke.

“What the hell is that?”

“My Uhura costume.” Raj sits down on the couch and smoothes the dress over his thighs.

“Did you shave your legs?”

“Don’t be silly, I waxed.”

Stuart reaches out and runs one hand up Raj’s shin from his ankle, fingertips trailing all the way up to the hem of his dress. “Smooth,” he comments, fighting to keep his composure.

“You like it?”

“Your legs, or the dress?”

“Both.”

“Uh. Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Raj crosses his ankles demurely and takes Stuart’s hand off his thigh. “If you pay attention to the television you’ll be able to see how much authenticity I put into this costume.”

“I didn’t realize they did upskirt shots.”

Raj smacks the back of his hand. “I meant her insignia and the braiding detail on the sleeves. You’re terrible.”

“I’m just curious,” Stuart says, putting his hand back on Raj’s thigh, and this time Raj lets it lie. In fact, when Stuart looks at him, he’s got the tiniest of smiles on his lips, as though he’s secretly enjoying the attention. It strikes Stuart as a little strange; usually Raj is a lot more open about soliciting attention.

They make it through half an episode before Stuart’s hand is under Raj’s skirt instead of on top of it; maybe two minutes later they’re not actually watching the television and Cinnamon has been banished from the couch.

Stuart’s not sure about the braiding and insignia, but he’s reasonably certain Raj is wearing non-Starfleet underwear. The roughness of lace greets his fingertips; his palm finds sleek satin and warmth and Raj arches into his touch.

“I think this is a case of genuinely dressing like you’re asking for it,” Stuart informs him.

“Can I just ask for it like I’m asking for it?” Raj bats his eyelashes and for the first time Stuart realizes he’s wearing mascara.

Stuart lets out an indignant huff and pushes down and Raj closes those insolent eyes, his mouth hanging open a little. Stuart shifts position, swings a leg over Raj’s lap, and settles astride him, leaning in to kiss him. Raj’s hand goes straight to the front of Stuart’s jeans and he laughs against Stuart’s mouth when he finds Stuart’s own hand already there, tugging at the belt and zip.

“Shut up.”

“ _Now_  who’s asking for it?”

Stuart gets up long enough to drag his jeans and boxers off, pausing midway through to stop Raj from removing his own underwear. “That stays on.”

“Kinky.”

“You’re the one wearing women’s underwear and you call  _me_  kinky? Pot kettle black.” He doesn’t have the heart for this particular argument; he just knows that he wants to reposition himself over Raj’s lap and push his cock – ah, yeah,  _there_. Satin and lace and heat; Raj bucking up against him and no longer debating the details of who here is kinkier. He braces his left hand against the back of the couch and guides his cock against Raj’s with the right. He can see just the tip of Raj’s cock peeking out of the top of his underwear, mostly hidden by black lace, and it looks inexplicably good.

Raj keeps trying to say something but it gets lost in a mess of disjointed whimpering instead. The only coherent thing that Stuart can make out is “Oh God,” and that doesn’t really require a response.

They rock together, Stuart’s knees tucked in tight against Raj’s hips, Raj’s arms locked around Stuart’s neck, and kiss-kiss-kiss, breath coming in snatches when their lips part.

Stuart glances down again when he feels his cock slip even more freely against Raj’s. “You’re getting your pretty underwear wet,” he points out.

“Your fault,” Raj gasps. “You’re sullying my virtue.”

“You don’t feel very virtuous to me.” Stuart emphasizes his point by rubbing his thumb over the head of Raj’s cock, collecting the slick moisture that’s gathered there. He waits until Raj opens his eyes again and then very deliberately pops his thumb into his mouth and sucks it clean.

“ _Fuck_ , Stuart…” This time it’s Raj who gets his right hand in between them, pawing his underwear out of the way, freeing his cock, and when he wraps his hand around both of them, starting a desperate grasping quick rhythm, Stuart wonders why the hell he’d made Raj keep the stupid underwear on anyway. Then he looks at Raj again and gets the full picture of Raj with his dress rucked up around his waist and that black satin and lace tight across his hips, dipping below his cock and balls to push them up even more against Stuart’s, and knows.

Then he can’t look any more, only cling to the back of the couch, catching Raj’s left wrist with his right hand and pinning that to the arm of the couch. Raj gives him a wide-eyed look; Stuart tightens his grip just a little and Raj’s eyes roll back and he’s coming, his cock jerking against Stuart’s and striping the rumpled fabric of his dress with white.

“You… you…” Whatever Raj is trying to say, it’s not coming out anytime soon. Stuart pushes into his now very slick hand and stops his mouth with a kiss, and Raj adds the flick of his thumb that Stuart likes to his strokes, until Stuart makes a further mess of Raj’s dress.

They sit still for a moment, just kissing, until Stuart’s thigh threatens to cramp up. Once he’s upright Raj gets to his feet, trying to hold his sticky dress away from his body.

“Shower time. Want to join me?”

“Please.” He likes having Raj wash his hair, but hasn’t told him so yet.

 

The night they start watching  _Black Books_ , Stuart wears a plain black button-down shirt and black jeans, and they make it exactly thirty seconds into the first episode before Raj cracks and starts licking the side of his neck. Stuart can’t keep a Cheshire Cat grin from his face. Seems like even the simplest of costumes can be effective.


End file.
